Home Alone/Trivia
Trivia *President Herbert Hoover has been mentioned in almost every Home Alone film. *It was known that after all the cussing in Goodfellas, Pesci (who ad libs a lot) had a difficult time holding back actual profanity in scenes of acting out pain and anger. A number of times "motherfucker" would slip out and the scene would have to be redone. Director Chris Columbus suggested Pesci used the famous "fridgearidgeafridge" mumble he commonly uses after being injured. However, there is a case of mild profanity in the film, where Kevin taunts one of the burglars by calling him a "horse's ass".= *The roles of Marv and Harry were reportedly offered to Robert De Niro and Danny DeVito respectively.= De Niro and DeVito turned them down in favour of Daniel Stern and Joe Pesci, the latter happening to be a close friend of De Niro. *The gangster movies watched by Kevin in Home Alone (called "Angels with Filthy Souls") and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York ("Angels with Even Filthier Souls") are not real movies, but rather specially created footage, inspired by 1938 Oscar-nominee - Angels with Dirty Faces. *Pepsi Cola products can be seen throughout this movie especially in reference to Fuller having something to drink and wetting the bed. In the opening scenes of Home Alone 2 he is drinking Coke and their product placement is used exclusively in the sequel with no Pepsi products seen. *The species of Tarantula buzz owns is a Chilean Rose Tarantula. *The film that the family is watching while at their Uncle Rob's house in France is It's a Wonderful Life (1946) dubbed in French. The scene shown is when George Bailey tells Mr. Potter he doesn't need 24 hours to think over his offer and the answer's no. The family watch the same movie in Home Alone 2 when they go to Florida, but this time it's dubbed in Spanish. *The issue of the Playboy magazine that Kevin finds in Buzz's room is from July 1989. The centerfold for that month was Erika Eleniak. *The car that "Santa" (the guy Kevin talks to about getting his family back) starts before it stalls out is a 1980 Honda Civic hatchback. *The posters and DVD cases for the movie had Culkin with his hands on his face and screaming, based on the famous painting "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. *This film was banned in Poland. *In Kevin Smith's 1999 film Dogma, Salma Hayek's "Muse" character claims that, while she was responsible for nineteen of the top twenty highest-grossing movies of all time, she had nothing to do with this film's success (going further to claim that someone sold their soul possibly referring to John Hughes, who was mentioned by Jay earlier in the film) to get the grosses up. ("The one about the kid, by himself in his house, burglars trying to get in and he fights them off? I had nothing to do with that one. Somebody sold their soul to Satan to get the grosses up on that piece of shit.") *In an episode of Seinfeld, George Costanza (Jason Alexander) weeps when watching Home Alone at Jerry Seinfeld's apartment, claiming that the old man character "got to him." *''Home Alone'' is one of the films parodied in Spy Hard. *The McCallisters' house is in Oak Park, Illinois, but the actual street used is in nearby Winnetka. *''Home Alone'' was the most popular Christmas movie in the 90's. *Professional Wrestler turned author Mick Foley referenced this movie and its sequel Home Alone 2 to prove that a PG rated movie is more violent than an episode of Monday Night Raw. *Harry and Marv appear in an unused epilogue scene, never intended for the theatrical release, where the two burglars are Raped in a prison shower room. Harry is seen at the end, crying in a corner while Marv screams a profanity-laden racial tirade. Their attackers are both black and white. *During an special episode of Late Night with Conan O'Brien filmed in Chicago in 2006, there was a special segment that featured the show's announcer Joel Godard visiting the locations of famous films set in Chicago. It was in this episode that the home from this movie was featured, and had Godard attempt to break in as the Wet Bandits did in the movie. Godard opened a window, leading to an expression of fear as an unseen person shoots Joel with a shotgun. The camera fades to black and cuts to a memorial to Joel, stating he was born in 1911 and died in 2006. *When Harry was showing Marv when the automatic timers on the houses would go on, he pointed out the Murphy's house as number 663, but when Kevin called the police trying to lure them to the same house, he described it as "656 Lincoln Blvd." *In the scene when Harry and Marv were robbing the Murphy house, Kevin's father calls and instructs "Chuck Murphy" to "call us in Paris". Why would Kevin's father call the Murphy house when they knew they were in Florida? *In the scene when the family just gets on the plane, "Uncle Frank" asks for champaign and must be assured by the flight attendant that "it is free". *The hand picking up the tarantula that was placed on Daniel Sterns face at the end wasn't Macaulay Culkin's hand. *There is inconsistency in the airplanes shot during the period of Kate's return to Chicago, the flight from Chicago to France is first filmed with two exterior shots from a McDonnell Douglas DC-10, the interior from the same plane, but landing in Paris shows a Boeing 757-223, leaving Paris shows a McDonnell Douglas MD-82 flying over the camera in each shot. Finally, landing in Scranton features a DC-10 exterior landing shot. *The video release of Home Alone was proudly sponsored by American Airlines. *In the novel by Todd Stresser, there were scenes that did not make the cut. One was of Harry impersonating the Police Officer, with Marv waiting outside in their plumbing van. The final film showed Harry in the home but didn't explain why he was there until later in the film. The scene was much longer in the book with Harry complaining that the costume was too tight as he loaned it from a costume shop and telling Marv that "the silver tuna", the MacAllister's house, will be theirs. *Elvis Presley, if still alive, was said to make a short cameo appearance during the airport scene. *The Spanish title for the movie used outside Spain is 'Mi pobre angelito' ('My poor little angel'). In Spain, however, the title was translated literally, though. *In the Kevin Smith film Dogma the character Serendipity references the film, saying that it is "the only one of the top 20 highest grossing films" that she did not inspire. *In both films Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Kevin says that he doesn't want any presents. Also, in both films, Kevin steals something leading him into trouble. *Macaulay Culkin hosted Saturday Night Live and did a spoof of the movie. As in the movie he shoves Buzz in the kitchen. Only this time he shoves Chris Farley into a table. *In both films Kevin makes a friend (Old Man Marley and the Bird Lady) who saves him at the last minute from Harry and Marv. Category:Trivia facts